dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Big Barda
Big Barda was a New God from Apokolips who was married to Mister Miracle, and would later become a member of the Justice League Unlimited. History Life after Apokolips Big Barda was a short-tempered and fierce warrior. She was a stern combatant who never gave any quarter, even in a training session. She was once one of Granny Goodness' brainwashed agents, until Scott Free, aka Mister Miracle, set her free. Big Barda was also among the New Genesis armada put together to repel Darkseid's invasion from Earth. Even though Big Barda acted out of impulse and anger most of the time, she was able to display true and sincere feelings towards others. She was deeply in love with Scott and feared for his well-being every time he attempted to carry out a dangerous escape stunt. Flash even got a smile out of her when presenting her with a flower. Moreover, despite being often raspy with Oberon, Barda didn't hesitate to put her life at peril to save him from Granny Goodness, who used him as a hostage in order to force her former charges to break Kalibak out of the X-Pit, a notorious Apokoliptian prison. At this time, neither she nor Mister Miracle were members of the Justice League but turned to it for help in order to invade the X-Pit. They wanted Superman but agreed to take Flash instead. Big Barda fiercely fought her way through the X-Pit and, when Oberon was finally safe and sound, showed her hidden tender side by hugging the old grumpy man. Before returning home, Big Barda slugged Granny Goodness for all the grief she had put them through. A fierce Leaguer Sometime in the future, Barda joined the ranks of the Justice League Unlimited. She continued to be the same fierce and honest combatant, as well as hot-tempered. When Superman recruited the new Batman into the JLU without consulting with them first, Barda and the other Leaguers took it rather personally. She was very belligerent towards Batman for most of his time with the team. When Aquagirl was nearly killed in a sabotaged swimming session, Batman snatched Barda's Mega-rod and saved her. Despite the successful rescue, Barda scolded his lack of judgment for not calling for them, which might have cost Aquagirl her life. Barda completely distrusted Batman. After Warhawk's presumed death, she didn't believe Batman's side of the story, not even when he showed her footage proving Superman was the culprit. An argument ensued and escalated to blows when Batman called Barda "pigheaded". The squabble only stopped when Kai-Ro held her back. Barda's anger was, however, tempered down when Warhawk revealed himself to be alive and well. He corroborated Batman's evidence, and wanted to take Superman down. Despite Barda's impulsiveness and eagerness to fight, her code of honor compelled Barda to allow Superman to explain himself. When Superman turned on the League, Barda blasted him with her Mega-rod, forcing him to retreat. They wanted to go after him, but Superman had never disclosed the location of his stronghold to the JLU. However, thanks to Bruce Wayne, who passed on the information to Batman, Barda boom-tubed the League to the Fortress of Solitude. There, they ascertained that Superman had been under the control of Starro for years, and then they found thousands of its psychic-parasitic clones. Before Barda could boom-tube the creatures away, the League was attacked and subdued by them. Under the creature's mind control, Barda disposed of Batman's Kryptonite that was restraining Superman. After being released from the starfish's mind-control, Big Barda fought them off. She later suggested boom tubing the creatures to the sun, but Superman rejected such callous maneuver. Barda lent her Mother Box to Aquagirl who boom-tubed the creatures back to their home planet. In the end, Barda realized that she was wrong about Batman, had gained a newfound respect for him and was quite eager along with the rest of the JLU for him to join, saying it would put him "one up" on the old Batman, who had never made it past part-timer. However, seeing that the League was willing to sacrifice both him and Aquagirl, Batman refused the offer. Abilities & equipment Big Barda possessed vast strength; sufficient she could lift a locomotive train with no difficultly. She also wielded a mega-rod. The Rod was durable enough to brace the shear forces of a collapsing building and could shoot powerful blasts and could also be used as a thruster. Barda made use of aero-discs; small Frisbee sized discs placed under her boots that permitted her to fly. In combat Barda wore armor that segmented over her body but when not in use retracted. Barda also has access to a Mother Box which allowed her to summon Boom tubes for interstellar travel. As a New God, Barda also possessed a natural degree of longevity, as she has shown no signs of aging in the years between the Apokoliptian Civil War and her time in the JLU. Background Information Big Barda first appeared in DC Comics in Mister Miracle #4, October 1971, and was created by Jack Kirby. As in her DCAU characterization, she is shown as fierce and hot-tempered but also with a tender side, describing herself as "A little rough, maybe! But once you get to know me — I can be a real pussycat!" In a reversal of the stereotype associated with female characters at the time of her creation, Barda was physically more powerful than her lover Scott Free and is even often shown to be a head taller than him: In Mister Miracle #5, December 1971, she is shown carrying a huge American Civil War cannon which Scott was originally going to get some hired men to displace. Appearances * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" * "The Call" * "The Ties That Bind" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Female Furies members Category:Future individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Justice League Unlimited members Category:New Gods Category:Individuals with artificial ability to fly Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat